A Court of Surprises
by RemainNameless24
Summary: Even after successfully restoring the Cauldron, and defeating Hybern, Rhysand and Feyre come to find that life after war is still full of surprising events.
1. chapter 1

_Feyre_

We flew back to the top of that roof and as soon as I landed my legs gave out. Rhys caught me just as quickly as I fell.

"You know you have to actually stick the landing, right?" he chuckled.

I gave him a sidelong glance and stuck my tongue out at him. I was so drained and exhausted that the usual banter between us fizzled out rather quickly, and it took everything in me to walk back towards our bedroom door. I'm pretty sure Rhys was mumbling something to me as I, ever so graciously, plopped down face first onto our bed and passed out.

The beginning of the next morning was a blur. I had a train wreck of a headache and everything within me seemed...heavy. Rhys had already been awake hours before me and, to my surprise came walking into our bedroom with breakfast. I rolled over on my side and propped my head up in my hand.

"What in the Cauldron's name is _this_ all about?" was all I managed to get out while stifling a laugh. Rhys had really overdone it. There were carts of food filling the entire room. Plates full of pastries, another with eggs and delicacies of meat that'd be impossible to find anywhere else. There was juice and milk, and really all of the things only one could dream about having.

"Good morning, Feyre darling. Seems like a breakfast in bed kind of morning don't you think?"

I laughed, straight from my belly and spewed, "I had no idea mornings could conjure up such festive moods from the High Lord."

It was all I could do to keep myself from giggling at this extravagant scene of affection that Rhysand was displaying before me, and I couldn't help but wonder what his end game was. I finally rolled out of bed and sauntered up to Rhys, standing on my toes and wrapping both arms around his neck. "Trying to stay in the good graces of your High Lady, I suppose, hmm," I said smiling against his lips. Rhys returned my advances with soft kisses and smiles as he put his arms around my waist and pulled me closer. "Could the High Lord not dote upon his lovely lady without ulterior motive?"

Cassian walked past our bedroom door shouting, "You guys do know that we can hear you right? And hearing you like _this_ is almost worse than _actually hearing you._ "

Rhysand shook his head and laughed. "C'mon, let's get dressed and go for a walk." I gave the food a once over and pouted. "But I didn't even get to taste the pastry's Rhys."

Before Rhysand could object, or get a word in otherwise, Mor shouted up the stairs, "Now _that's_ something we'd be happy to assist you with!" The room instantly filled with laughter!

 _Rhysand_

We were walking around the beautiful city of Velaris hand in hand, basking in the presence of each other and the laughter of children. Knowing that she was safe, that my family was safe; these were the only things I wanted in life at this moment. We had only been walking for no more than an hour, when I turned my head to glance at Feyre, and noticed that she was unpleasantly sulking.

"Feyre?," as she turned her head I looked into her eyes, concern filling my brow. I knew there were things she'd been dealing with: this aftermath with Hybern, the loss of her father; it would have been unbearable for anyone.

I knew Feyre almost better than she knew herself though, and I knew she'd be harboring her emotions to keep from being a burden on everyone else. I cupped her face in my hands, looked deeply into her eyes, reaching for our bond-the only thing that rang truest of all-and probed her with longing and concern. "What is it Feyre, darling? You look completely sullen," I had to raise my arm to my face as she objected with a swat of her hand. Laughing, she looked into my eyes, "I'm fine Rhys. Sorry I'm not able to keep up with you today, I'm feeling a bit more tired than usual." She continued to look at me with a small frown forming on her lips and I could feel the sincerity in her words.

I squeezed her hand a bit. "Maybe we could head back home so you can rest? Cerridwen and Nuala could draw you a bath and I promise not to bother you." Feyre gave me a knowing look and giggled. "A hot bath drawn specifically for me and you would promise to leave me alone for a whole day?" She wrinkled her nose and with those beautiful, discerning eyes continued, "Rhys, that sounds more like torture on your end." And it would be, she knew it. "If it's what you need Feyre…" She turned, this time stepping in front of me to face me. Standing on the tips of her toes she flicked my nose and drawled, "I'd never want you to leave me alone." She turned to walk ahead, but before she could get two steps in front of me, I grabbed her arm and pulled her back against my chest nuzzling my nose in her hair. Throwing her head back with harmonious laughter, I pulled her closer, embracing her.

These moments with her made the whole world seem brighter. I could have held Feyre in my arms, swaying to the music encircling us, for the rest of eternity. The joy that filled up her soul, filled mine as well. So consumed by our shared jubilation, I held on to our embrace, not even realizing the communication between our bond taking place. I couldn't tell when it was first happening, but I could feel it now; building, building, and growing. I hadn't felt anything like this between us; within our mating bond. It was so pure, like a ball of light expanding, wanting to consume us both.

It wasn't until I almost completely succumbed to the heat and warmth of the bond that I felt it-a tug. Completely foreign and unnatural yet, earnest. I stopped dead in my tracks, turning Feyre to face me, looking her in the eye. She wrinkled her brow, "What Rhys? What is it?"

"Did you feel that?" I continued to stare with complete confusion displayed all over my face. Feyre just continued to look back at me with blank stares. "Feel what Rhysand?"


	2. Chapter 2

_Feyre_

The way Rhysand kept staring and looking at me did nothing but freak me out.

"Rhysand," I shook his shoulder violently, grabbing his attention. He finally quit gaping with his mouth open, shook his head and responded, "I'm sorry, Feyre. It's just...well, you just sent a new wave of emotion down the bond. I've...-it was shocking."

I had no clue what he was talking about, "I didn't do it intentionally, then. I don't know what it was Rhys." I took his hand in mine, running my thumb over the back of his. "Seriously, let's go home. It seems I'm not the only one who needs to rest.

Even though I was perfectly fine with walking back to our little town house, Rhysand clearly was not. He was so anxious about what happened between our bond that he scooped me right up and flew us back home. The second he placed my feet onto the ground I looked up at him, scowling, brushing my hands down the front of my clothes, "I could have flown well enough on my own, Rhys." He didn't even acknowledge that I spoke-just kept walking through the door.

"AMREN," Rhysand stormed through the house loud enough to wake the dead. Cassian showed up a second later, "What the he-" except before he could get another word in, Rhysand grabbed his Illyrian soldier and friend by the arm and practically begged him, "Where's Amren? I need her. Now."

"Rhysand!," This was beginning to become alarmingly overwhelming all too fast and he was spiraling. I just had no clue why. "Rhysand," I spoke softer and touched his arm hoping that this time, what I _actually_ sent through the bond would be conveyed properly. _Rhys, look at me. I'm fine. Look._

He slowly turned his face towards me and even though he was utterly silent I could sense the inexplicable turmoil taking place within his mind. I reached out for him then, breaking through those black, adamant walls, attempting to caress his mind with sweet reassurances that everything was ok.

 _Feyre, I'm so sorry. I don't mean to startle you, just bear with me...for a moment._

"What's going on Rhysand?," I ask outside of the bond, "You fly us home within minutes, walk through the door like a deranged man, and then come stomping around the house like a toddler throwing a temper tantrum. You can't possibly expect me _not_ to ask questions."

"No, I understand Feyre. I just...there's been something going on with you, for a while now, I think." I looked at him with questioning eyes brimming with sincere dismay. He spoke quickly this time, "I didn't say anything at first, because there was no need to startle you over something so miniscule, but...it keeps happening, and I don't understand. I'm worried."

Continuing to probe my eyes with worry and concern Rhysand gripped my chin and tilted my face up towards him. "Don't for one second think that I'm going to let _anything_ happen to you. I _will_ figure this out." The second he released me I fell into his chest and hugged him, wrapping my arms under his and over his shoulders. "I know Rhys."

Before I could get another word in, or even process what mysterious thing was happening to me, Rhysand kissed my forehead and said, "I need to find Amren. She'll be able to help with this."

And without a second thought he winnowed away.

 _Rhysand_

I didn't want to have to tell her. Cauldron above, that was the _last_ thing that I wanted to do. Whatever or whoever was doing this to Feyre, I'd figure it out-and so help me, if someone set out to hurt her, they'll quickly regret their decision.

I just needed to get to Amren. She's always had a way of knowing about the _unknown._ Since she wasn't at the townhouse I winnowed to her apartment to check here. Stepping into her loft-like apartment, I could tell Amren had recently been there due to the freshly emptied glass of blood sitting on the floor.

"Has no one ever told you it's unintelligent to sneak up on a predator?" Amren flashed a bloody grin in my direction as she side stepped from her kitchen area back to her comfortable spot on the floor surrounded by pillows and a very low leveled table.

"It happened again, didn't it?" Amren asked.

I ran my fingers through my hair, frustrated and finally told her, "Yes."

Amren stood up and walked over to one of her larger book cases, pulling a handful of books from the shelves.

"I figured it would. Especially now that it's happening so often and more concurrently. I may have an answer." She dropped most of the books onto the table and when she resumed her position on the floor she commenced with flipping through the pages of one of the larger books.

"Ok, what is it?," I couldn't stand the silence. "What do I need to do, Amren?"

Slowly raising her index finger letting it hover mid-air, Amren finally responded. "Well, if you silence yourself for all of two minutes I may be able to come up with something."

Amren continued flipping through the pages of her books for, what seemed like, hours. She'd gone through three glasses of her preferred choice of meal before she looked up at me.

"Rhysand," she said slowly, "You're the only one who can feel this?"

I nodded my head, "She doesn't even realize when it happens. It's just too abnormal to be coincidence Amren."

"I don't think it is." Amren slowly started to pace the room as she dumped fact after fact and pieces of information into my mind. "Everything that I've come across, which isn't much I'll have you know, mentions a force of nature. Something that she, you or I can't control. Whatever kind of presence this is, it's attached itself to Feyre to communicate with you. Maybe you and her; I just can't tell with her not ever noticing it happens."

How was I supposed to receive this information? Feyre's mind, our _bond,_ being invaded by some strange presence? Even more alarming, to get to me?

I could see the darkness unfolding itself around me, unleashing my power, but I didn't want to stop it. These last couple of weeks, carrying this burden with me to keep from frightening Feyre, only took its toll for the worst on my mind.

"Rhysand!" Amren snapped, gaining my full attention. "This isn't the time to brood and wallow in pity. Get to Feyre, make sure she's fine, take care of our High Lady. That's what you do for now."

It took hearing Amren say those few words, _our High Lady_ , for me to realize that Feyre wasn't only mine to cherish. She was more than my mate, she was High Lady of the Night Court and that meant that she had the utmost caring, loving and supportive group of people surrounding her than I could have ever hoped to give her. Amren was right. I needed to get ahold of myself and take care of this.


End file.
